onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Annabeth Gish
| DOB=March 13, 1971 | birthplace=Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001272/ }} Annabeth Gish is an episodic actor on Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Anita in "Child of the Moon". Biography 'Personal Life' Gish was born Anne Elizabeth Gish in Albuquerque, New Mexico, the daughter of Judy and Robert Gish. Gish has said that she is "from different branches of the same family tree" as early silent film actress sisters Lillian Gish and Dorothy Gish. When she was two, her family moved to Cedar Falls, Iowa, where she grew up with her brother Tim and sister Robin. Her father was an English professor at the University of Northern Iowa; her mother was an elementary school teacher. 'Career' Her first starring role was in the 1986 teen film Desert Bloom. Gish went to Northern University High School in Cedar Falls, Iowa where she graduated in 1989. She attended Duke University where she was a member of the Kappa Kappa Gamma sorority and focused her energies on the drama program, film studies and women's studies. She received a BA in English in July 1993. In 1987, she starred in the film Hiding Out with Jon Cryer. She played the sister of Julia Roberts' character in 1988's Mystic Pizza. In 1989, Gish got her first major TV film role in When He's Not a Stranger as rape victim Lyn McKenna. Gish portrayed Anne Hampton, the doomed second wife of Rhett Butler in 1994 in the TV mini series Scarlett. Gish also had a major part in the 1989 comedy, Shag, starring Bridget Fonda, Phoebe Cates, Page Hannah, Jeff Yagher and Scott Coffey. The film's title refers to 1960s Carolina shag dancing and Beach life in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. In 1994's Wyatt Earp starring Kevin Costner, she played Urilla Sutherland, Wyatt's childhood sweetheart and eventual wife. The next year, she appeared in Oliver Stone's Nixon as Julie Nixon. In 1996, Gish played the girlfriend Tracey in Beautiful Girls. In 1997, Gish received her first starring role in a movie, portraying Susan Sparks opposite Shaquille O'Neal in the movie adaptation of DC Comics superhero Steel. In 1997, she starred in the TV movie True Women as Euphemia Ashby alongside Dana Delany and Angelina Jolie. In 1998, Gish starred in SLC Punk!, released September 24, 1998, as a head shop owner named Trish. In 2001, Gish joined the cast of The X-Files as Special Agent Monica Reyes after series star David Duchovny announced his intention to leave the show. During the eighth and ninth seasons, Gish and fellow newcomer Robert Patrick became the show's principal characters and it was presumed that the two could carry on the show even after Gillian Anderson left. While it is generally agreed their performances were good, ratings continued to drop with the departure of Duchovny and his dynamic partnership with Gillian Anderson; the ninth season of The X-Files became the show's last. In 2003, Gish guest-starred on The West Wing playing Elizabeth Bartlet Westin, eldest daughter of President Josiah Bartlet (Martin Sheen). She appeared several times over the following seasons. In 2006, Gish played the role of Julia in the independent movie The Celestine Prophecy and costarred in Candles on Bay Street alongside Eion Bailey and Alicia Silverstone. Also in 2006, Gish began a major role in the Showtime drama Brotherhood, as Eileen Caffee. She appeared in 29 of the 33 episodes in the series's three-season run. Gish played Jo Noonan in the A&E TV miniseries Stephen King's Bag of Bones in 2011. Also in 2011, she played the role of Anne Sullivan, a mysterious therapist in Pretty Little Liars. In 2012, Gish made a guest appearance in 12th season of the CBS crime drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Gish also co-starred on the ABC drama pilot Americana as the mother of Ashley Greene's character. However, the pilot was not picked up. Gish is currently part of the main cast in the FX series The Bridge, in which she plays Charlotte Millwright, a widow who discovers that her recently deceased husband had secrets on both sides of the US-Mexican border. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 207 03.png Category:Episodic Cast Category:Season 4 Cast